Palace Shadows
by kmcgrew93
Summary: This is my own story its kind of like Kingdom hearts but my own story and own characters and more mature content! Please follow me and send constructive criticism in pm or comments respectfully please! Also taking ideas to make this better let me know! Thanks


Palace Shadows

Chapter 1: The Shadow Creeps

"Where Am I" screamed Shonan. He looked around and all he could see was darkness. He was shrouded in it. "HELP" he shouted once more but he heard nothing back." I got to get out of here" he thought to himself. How was Shonan going to get himself out of this situation? He could see nothing; all he could remember was. . . "Hey Mizuki" said Shonan. "Hey Sho" said Mizuki. Mizuki was one of Shonan's very best friends and always someone he could depend on. "There's a meeting tonight I hear, everyone from the village is requested to be there. I guess it's of the upmost importance" said Mizuki. Apparently I really don't get the fuss, everyone gets around and complains . . . the village doesn't have freedom, the village doesn't get respect! BLAH BLAH BLAH! We will never have freedom with Legislation X looming over us stated Shonan. "Stupid, you know you're not supposed to talk about them it's forbidden to even speak the name" Mizuki says as she punches him in the arm. "Go home and eat; the meeting starts in an hour, I know you're not one for politics but if you don't go I'll die of boredom" says Mizuki chuckling. Shonan starts walking away and shouts "Alright Alright Mom I'll be there". He goes home and is greeted by his parents Shikazu and Karinae. "Hey Mom and Dad I'm going to skip dinner tonight and take a nap I'm extra tired" yawned Shonan. "Son don't miss this meeting I think this one is important if they're requesting everyone" responded Shikazu. "Gotcha dad" said Shonan. He went and flopped in his bed and closed his eyes and let his mind wonder until he was fast asleep. "How the hell am I going to get out of this mess, who put me here!" said Shonan. "I did" responds a mysterious voice from the darkness. "You play a key role to this scenario my dear Shonan" said the voice. "What the hell are you talking about, I don't know who you are or what you want; all I know is I want you to let me go now" said Shonan. The mysterious voice begins to laugh maniacally "all in time my boy; I admire your courage, it will be useful to us". "Us . . . whose us, who are you! Get to the point you bastard" said Shonan." I want you to seek out the moon and when you do destroy it and only then will reveal ourselves to you" the voice stated. "The moon? Are you kidding me enough of this I've got a meeting to go to . . . this has got to be some sort of dream" said Shonan. "A dream indeed and that's how it starts and soon it will become an inescapable reality" said the voice. Shonan then opens his eyes and his in his room. How weird he thinks to himself, he looks at his finger and sees a moon on each one of his fingers. What does this mean he says to himself. "I don't have time to think about this I'm late for the meeting" says Shonan. He sprints out the door and heads straight for the village hall. When he arrived he noticed the meeting had already begun. He tried to slip in unnoticed but he failed. "Aw Mr. Shonan nice for you to join us" said Nakamora the village leader. Shonan sat very quickly next to Mizuki and began listening. As I was saying we have been oppressed it is time for us to fight back. They're a few of us who has special powers gifted to us and it is time to exploit them and once we do we will fight back Legislation X and run our own village where we fear no one and answer to no one said Nakamora. A revolution against one of the cruelest most domineering organizations known to man this would never work. Shonan pondered and he began to play with his thumbs and he discovered that the moons on his fingers where glowing. The scene cuts to the darkness and figures are seen sitting around a crescent moon table. "It's all going according to plan". They all repeated "Yes". "Soon we'll control everything again. The crescent order shall rule again" says the mysterious figure.


End file.
